


Two Little Boys

by Sargerogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Emotional torment to reader, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargerogue/pseuds/Sargerogue
Summary: "Do you think I would leave you dyingThere's room on my horse for twoClimb up here Joe, we'll soon by flyingBack to the ranks so blueCan you feel Joe I'm all a tremblePerhaps it's the battle's noiseBut I think it's that I rememberWhen we were two little boys "~ "Two Little Boys" by Kenny Rogers
Rex and Cody had always been brothers. They will always be brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you truly want to feel pain while reading this, listen to "Two Little Boys" by Kenny Rogers (I like his version best). I will hurt even worse than this fic.

The battle simulation was running as expected. Eight-year-old CC-2224 took cover behind one of the barricades. His squad, 222, was teamed up with the Squad 756 against Squads 645 and 505. CC-2224, or Cody as he liked to be called, glanced across the battlefield at his brothers in the 756. The 222 was providing cover fire while the 756 stormed the enemy defenses.

“Cody, how are we looking?” came the call over his radio. CT-7567, or as he had recently been dubbed Rex, was providing additional cover fire for his squad after falling back to defend a “wounded” 222 trooper.

“They’re nearly there.” A proximity alert caught his alert. “Rex, watch your six!” The trooper spun too slowly to take out the 505 trooper. Cody took out the brother, running to Rex through the field of fire. He slid across the floor, grabbing Rex’s discarded weapon and falling into place next to his brother. “Rex?”

“Just a flesh wound,” Rex replied with a groan. “Give me my gun back.”

“You’re right handed.”

“I shoot with both.” Rex took the gun back from his brother. “Thanks for the save, Brother.”

“Anytime, my brother.”

 

* * *

 

_What idiotic rebel squad would attack Kamino?_ Cody thought as he grabbed his blaster and headed for where the trouble was brewing. _These troopers may be incompetent but they still out number whoever came!_

“Report Private!” Cody demanded of a trooper as he entered the rear of the battlefield.

“They snuck in using one of our transports. They have a second one coming, sir. Two Jedi are with them! They hacked into the mainframe and took the young clones, sir. What do we do?”

The young clones, experiments of old Jedi that the Emperor wanted to see if he could harness into weapons. One such clone was of Ahsoka Tano. It hurt every time he saw her. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as every time he saw the clone of his own general though.

“This building received structural damage. I’m ordering evacuation of it. Get the young cadets out. Got it?”

“Sir yes sir!” The trooper ran off. Cody sighed, hefting his weapon up. He’d have to try to recover the clones on his own. There was maybe a half a squad of troopers in this bay that hadn’t been gunned down already.

“Sergeant, I’m going to make a run toward the enemy using the crates for cover. If I can get close enough, I can take out their engines. Cover me,” Cody ordered.

“Yes sir.”

The clone general ran forward, ducking between crates. The sound of laser bolts skimming by his helmet caught his attention. He dove for the deck, but too late. Two bolts hit his back. His helmet flew off, sliding across the ground.

“Kriffing clone,” he heard behind him. “Outdated.”

_So this is how it ends? Turned on by my own men. Well, not as if I don’t know what that’s like. At least I’ll see the General soon._

“CODY! Commander, give me cover!” There was a rush from the other side of the battlefield. Someone flipped him over, picked him up, and started to run. Cody’s eyes focused on the blue jaig eyes on the helmet above him.

“Rex?” he whispered.

“Hold on vod. You’ll be safe soon.” A ship descended in front of them. Rex jumped onto the ramp and ran with Cody into the safety of the hold. Soon the vibrations of hyperspace reached him. Rex lowered him down to the ground, pulling off his helmet.

“Brother,” Cody whispered. He brought a hand up to his little brother’s old phase 1 armor. “You’re alive.”

“Like you could get rid of me that easy. You’re safe Cody. I’ll fix you up, promise.”

“Don’t deserve it. Turned on my General.”

“And your men just turned on you. You’re always my brother. Kanan! Get me a med kit! Sleep Brother. I’ll be here when you wake.” Darkness claimed him.

 

* * *

 

The lights were dim when Cody woke. He had no armor on. There was a bunk above his head and the sound of soft snores coming from it. A fitful snort came from Cody’s side. He turned his head to spot Rex. Rex was sitting with his back against the bunk, head laid back on the edge of the bed, an old worn jacket pulled tight over his chest. Cody smiled, reaching out to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Rex’s eyes snapped awake.

“Cody.”

“Hey Rex.” The two clones stared at each other before Rex pressed his head against his brother’s and whispered greets to him in Mando’a.

“You stupid idiot. I taught you never to turn your back on trainees who don’t like you,” Rex griped. He tightened his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Or was Wolffe and Redeye hogtying you in a closet not enough for you to learn that? And they didn’t not like you all that much.”

“Was just tired, stupid move.” Rex snorted, sighing into his brother’s shoulder. “Whose bed am I in? Who’s above me?”

“That’s Kanan, our Jedi. We’re finally on terms that when we need to room together we do. As for the bed, I guess you could say mine.” Rex scratched at his beard. “I’d give up my bed for any brother, you know that.”

“Even ones that don’t deserve it.”

“Damn it Cody! Stop it with that talk!” Rex’s eyes burned like a thousand lightsabers. “We all make mistakes. I should have made you get that chip taken out…but I didn’t think that it would be used like that.”

“And I got my general killed for that mistake. I should have taken it out when you told me.”

“Kenobi isn’t dead.” The voice came from above. Kanan’s head popped over the edge. “He’s alive, Cody. Survived the Purge. He got a warning out to the Jedi in the galaxy. Why do you think there are so many of us that still pop up?” Kanan questioned. He jumped down from the bunk. “I’m going for a drink and to check the NavComm.” He walked out, fluffing his hair as he went.

“Not your typical Jedi, huh?” Rex commented.

“I suspect not. Where’d you find him?”

“He found me. Ahsoka sent them to me for help. I joined up. I had to do something. Retirement with two brothers can drive you nuts after a while. Honestly, I’m not sure how Gregor and Wolffe haven’t killed each other yet, but they still answer my calls.”

“They’re alive?”

“Sure are.” The two sat in silence for a while. “Where do you want to go Cody? Kanan will drop you anywhere. I want you to be safe.”

“Where are the clones?”

“The baby Jedi? We’re taking them to an Unknown planet we stumbled across that’s full of people who will take care of them.”

“You’re sure it’s safe?”

“We had a hard enough time getting to it the first time we had to make a run to it. However, our Lasat friend can get us through.”

“I…I should stay with my general.” He was referring to the clone of little Kenobi. He had been the one to find enough of a DNA sample to give the Kamino cloners and he had regretted it every day since.

“All right, we’ll drop you off after we drop the kids off.” That confused Cody. “Obi-Wan made contact about five hours after we pulled you through your life and death ordeal. He wants you home Cody. You’re his commander still.”

“I…But I…”

“He wants you home. Brother, I want you to go home.” Cody stared at Rex for a long time before nodding. “Good. Now then, back to sleep you.”

“Where are you going to sleep?”

“The floor.”

“The hell you are. Captain, get in this bunk. It’ll be a tight fit but I am not allowing my vod to sleep on the floor!” Cody barked at him, attempting to rise. Rex laughed, pushing him back down. He eased his brother over and climbed in next to him. Rex laid on his side, barely on the bed, but comfortable. Cody pulled his brother’s arm over and held it tight. “See you in the morning Rex.”

“You too Cody.”

 

* * *

 

 

Even as they touched down on Tatooine, Rex knew that Cody wouldn’t have that many more years ahead of him. Hell, Rex was getting old enough to feel it in every joint when he moved. He cursed the cloners for his quick aging, even if rebels had long since slowed it down. Cody, however, had not been given the best serum to help repair the damage done to his system by the rapid aging. The Tatooine suns would make it worse.

However, it was all worth it when his brother walked down the ramp and toward the little hut. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood outside, just in his robes, watching as Cody approached. He smiled at the familiar clone approaching him. He stopped within arms’ reach of Obi-Wan.

“General,” Cody greeted.

“Cody, call me Ben.” He stepped up close to his old commander, pulling the man in for a hug. Cody melted into it, gripping his robes and intent to never let go. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you.” The pair turned to the ship. Rex gave them a wave before closing the ramp. Whatever time his brother had left, at least it would be spent at his Jedi’s side where he belonged. As for Rex, while Kanan wasn’t Ahsoka or Anakin, he was undoubtedly Rex’s Jedi.


End file.
